Seis muggles y un can en hogwarts
by RochiiR.C.R
Summary: Qué pasaría si seis muggles Y la mascota de uno de estos viajaran al hogwarts... ¡¿De los merodeadores! No me culpen, no soy buena con los summary.OC


**¡Hola gente de fanfiction! Hoy vengo con una nueva historia de Harry Potter (¡mi primera historia de esta saga! ¡Y segunda que escribo!) que es un regalo del día del amigo. Sin más algunas aclaraciones:**

**-No se cada cuanto actualizaré, esta historia la comencé el día de hoy (viernes 20/07/2012). Trataré que sea una vez a la semana o más seguido.**

**Aclaraciones de tipos de letra:**

**-Negrita: Nota de autora y comentarios.**

**-Común: Dialogo.**

**-Subrayada: Pensamientos y sueños.**

**Descripciones físicas:**

**Rocío: 12 años, piel más clara que un bronceado, estatura normal, ni muy delgada ni muy gorda, ojos marrón oscuro, igual que su cabello. Es la hermana mayor de Jeremías y la anfitriona de la pijamada.**

**Sofía: 13 años, piel un poco más clara que la de Rocío, bastante alta gracias a que es jugadora de básquet. Bastante delgada, ojos marrón oscuro y cabello negro, es muy buena amiga de Rocío.**

**Macarena: 13 años, piel del mismo tono que Rocío, estatura normal, ni muy delgada ni muy gorda, ojos color marrón claro y cabello color marrón intermedio.**

**Candela: 11 años, piel clarita, estatura normal, algo delgada, ojos color marrón oscuro y cabello castaño negrusco.**

**Jeremías: 5 años, piel de igual color que Rocío, su hermana, estatura normal, algo rellenito, ojos color marrón oscuro y cabello del mismo color, con muchos rulos.**

**Giovanni: 12 años, piel clarita, algo bajito, cabello negro, tirando a marrón. Es el primo político de Rocío y Jeremías.**

**Y Dios dijo: hágase el disclaimer. Y el disclaimer se hizo, y dijo que ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecían, y que solo me pertenecían los que ustedes no reconozcan como de Jotáka. Y vio Dios que era bueno. Pasó una noche, pasó una mañana: el capítulo primero.**

20 de julio del año 2012, el día del amigo por la noche. Una habitación en una casa.

-Chicas, ¡shhhh! ¡SILENCIO!- Se impuso una voz infantil por sobre el bullicio de otras 3 chicas, todas de entre 11 y 13 años, y un pequeño niño de unos cinco.

-Bien, si me permiten hablar,-Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a dos de las chicas de esa habitación, las cuales seguían hablando en murmullos.- Se que ninguna es muy fan de la saga de Harry Potter, pero es una de las pocas películas que me agradan, y hay que conformarse ya que es de las pocas que mi hermanito no ha roto, y la única de terror que queda es una no muy apta para menores de edad…

-¿Y las de Piratas del…?-Preguntó el pequeño, siendo silenciado inmediatamente por su hermana mayor, la anfitriona, la cual inmediatamente presionó el botón de play que activaba al DVD.

-Bien, ahora, comienza la función.-Dijo Rocío, siendo interrumpida por la bocina de un auto.-Ya vuelvo, NO TOQUEN NADA- Amenazó la castaña, yendo a abrir la puerta.

-¡Giovanni!- Gritó al abrir la puerta, saludando a su primo, y haciéndolo pasar.

-Lo lamento, es que el auto de mis padres se averió de camino a casa y tuve que venir en taxi.- Se disculpó el joven.

-No importa, ahora, ¡Ven!, ya está por comenzar la película-Dijo la chica cogiendo a su perrita, una caniche negra, y yendo a la habitación junto a su primo.

Puso play a la película, la cual se titulaba "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"

La película comenzó mostrando a un gato transformándose en una mujer cuando, de repente, el televisor se apagó en un estallido.

-Lo que faltaba, que se corte la luz y se queme la tele- Dijo Giovanni, justo para que el televisor comenzara a emitir una fuerte estática.

-Rocío, esto no es gracioso, dejáte de bromas, fue gracioso pero ya no lo es- Le advirtió la pelinegra a su anfitriona.

-Pero ¡Yo no esto haciendo nada!- Se defendió pelimarrón- Esto ya parece una peli de terror- Le dijo a Macarena.

-Sí, la de la llamada.-Le afirmó Cande.

-Ro…Rochu-Tartamudeó el más pequeño-Mira…-Le dijo, y todos giraron la vista hacia donde señalaba el niño… ¡La tele estaba emitiendo luz!

-¡Jeremías, callá…!-Trató de decirle su hermana, viéndose interrumpida por una gran explosión de luz, y sintiendo una ya muy leída y comentada sensación de tirón de ombligo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Gritaron todos a coro, siendo absorbidos por la envolvente luz hacia el televisor.

**Hola gente, 2 hojas de Word 2003 para mi primer capi, se que podría ser más largo pero tengo sueño, en Argentina ya es de noche, las 00:10 ¿Saben?**

**Tomatazos, Avadas, Crucios, Diffindo, y demás criticas son aceptadas (tanto constructivas como sus Némesis).**

**Please, dejen review, que son el alimento de los escritores… Es más, saben, ¡El botón de review no muerde!, así, que, una vez más, please, tanto si les gustó como si no,**


End file.
